rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler battled Anne Frank and Erwin Rommel in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 29. He was voiced by Jacob S.. Information on the Rapper Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the center of Nazi Germany, World World II in Europe, and the Holocaust. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the German Worker's Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'etat in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle), which ironically, was published by a Jew, who later died during the Night of Long Knives. After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi Propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's aim was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic People. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European Allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On April 30, 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people during World War II, including 6 million Jews and 5 million "non-Aryans" whose systematic extermination was ordered by him or by his close subordinates. Character Bio: Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone lovez to hate. I'm ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and walk like idiots by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn't do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry everyone! Hitler's bad! Auf wiedersehen! Lyrics Verse One: Say WHAT now?! How DARE you leave the Nazis to side with a teenage brat! You betrayed me Rommel! I don't take too kindly to that! Hell, you even tryed to kill me! What happened to you? Wusten-fuck you, you're fired, go hang with the Jews! I don't even need a beat, I'll destroy you acapella, Hey look! Anne's out of hiding. Go get her fellas! Alright, that's taken care of, time to take your last breath! Here's a cyanide pill, Rommel, pummel back to your death! Best Rap Battles of All Time: Verse 1: Who's Gonna Beat me? NOOOOOBBBBOODDDDYYYYY I'm Here to kill you ASAP I Hear your grandma makes good cookies, while mine PWNS, She's no Rookie. I Almost Destroyed The World When You Killed A Guy You Almost Hurled. I Have Pubes Above My Lip You Like Dudes, that ain't hip, GIRL. Verse 2: Do You Like Me? *HONK* (Snorts) WHAT DID YOU SAY AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN DUDE THAT'S GAY When You see my Awesome Power You Will Kneel. (Grabs Gun From Osama Bin Laden Opponent) I'll PWN YOU LIKE A NAVY SEAL. (Shoots Osama) Trivia *This Historical Figure has been used by Epic Rap Battle Parodies 3 times *In SuperThingsOnCups's IceKingFan400 2 which had Best Rap Battles of All Time as a third party rapper, Nash (The Owner of BRBoAT), who was portrayed By Matthew Thomas Himself, used Nash's Hitler costume to represent the character, like how Fel played Kevin (The Other owner of BRBoAT) and used his JB costume. Category:Male Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Jacob S. Category:Characters